Le suicide n'a pas que des mauvais cotés
by Iandouille
Summary: Le Docteur Saix est respecté mais n'aime pas vraiment son travail. Un jour, il va rencontrer Zexion, un jeune patient qui lui demande son aide pour se suicider. Fic en trois chapitres. Yaoi ZexionXSaix.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Zexion, Saix ainsi que tout les personnages de Kingdom Heart apparaissant dans ce récit ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à Square Enix et à Tetsuya Nomura de les avoir créés.

**Pairing :** ZexionXSaix. (A partir du chapitre 2, il y aura de l'AkuRoku mais ce sera seulement signalé rapidement… peut-être…)

**Warning :** Très important ! Dans ce récit, je cite des noms de médicaments. Ces derniers existent réellement mais l'utilisation que j'en fait dans ma fic n'a rien à voir avec la réalité !

Voici un petit couple que bien sympathique mais qu'on ne voit malheureusement pas beaucoup… Justice est faite avec cette fic (assez courte, je vous l'accorde). Je précise que cette histoire ne se déroule pas dans le monde du jeu original.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le suicide n'a pas que des mauvais cotés – Chapitre 1**

- « Merci Docteur. Au revoir. »

- « Ce n'est rien. Et faites plus attention la prochaine fois que vous voulez réparer votre toit. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance cette fois-ci mais ça ne se reproduira sans doute pas. »

- « Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Encore merci. »

L'un des derniers patients de la journée, un homme entre deux âges, sorti du bureau de consultation de Saix. Ce dernier soupira devant la stupidité de certains clients… Pardon. De certains _patients. _Celui qui venait de quitter la pièce s'était cassé un bras en tombant lors de la réparation de son toit. Un accident bête qui aurait pût être évité.

Une chose était sure, Saix n'aimait pas beaucoup son métier. Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait porter la blouse blanche ou rentrer tard chez lui à cause d'une opération. Non, ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était l'ennui et la bêtise des gens qui venaient le consulter. Et en parlant de bêtise… Pas plus tard qu'il y a trois jours, il avait dû recevoir en urgence un type à l'allure extravagante, avec de longs cheveux rose fushia, qui s'était coincé la tête dans une cuvette de toilette en essayant de récupérer son baladeur mp3 qu'il avait fait tomber! Il lui arrivait d'en voir des belles. Et malgré ses longs cheveux bleus, ses yeux d'une étrange couleur jaune ainsi que la cicatrice en forme de croix qui lui barrait la moitié supérieur de son visage, Saix inspiré la confiance, le respect et l'admiration, autant parmi ses collègue que parmi les patients de l'hôpital. On pourrait penser que sa solitude et sa froideur naturelle pourraient le rendre impopulaire, mais loin d'être le cas, ce coté taciturne fasciné encore plus son entourage et il était devenu la cible de nombreuses femmes en quête d'un mari où, tout simplement, d'un compagnon d'une nuit. Malgré tout, il repoussait toutes les avances, n'étant pas franchement intéressé par ce sentiment qu'est l'amour. Il jugeait les émotions –et l'amour en particulier– comme étant quelque chose d'inutile.

Et donc, après le départ de l'homme, Saix resta assis à son bureau un rapide instant, le temps de signer de la paperasse inutile et encombrante qu'il rangea vite dans un des tiroirs de son espace de travail puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit de son cabinet, se retrouvant dans une sorte de petit hall aux murs blanchâtre, comme il était de coutume dans les hôpitaux. Juste à coté de la porte qui relié son bureau et ce hall se trouvait une sorte de petit comptoir derrière lequel sa secrétaire, une fille blonde avec peu d'expérience mais beaucoup de volonté, travaillait en silence. Il s'approcha d'elle, un dossier à la main.

- « Mademoiselle Naminé. »

Elle releva la tête vers lui à l'entente de son nom.

- « Voici le dossier du patient qui vient de partir. Veuillez le ranger avec les autres. »

- « Bien Docteur. »

Elle attrapa la chemise pleine de documents administratifs.

- « Vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui, mademoiselle. Vous feriez bien de rentrer chez vous. »

- « Oui Docteur. Seulement… »

Étonné, l'homme aux cheveux bleus l'encouragea à continuer.

- « Seulement ? »

Elle attrapa une autre chemise, de couleur bleu pâle et la tendit à son supérieur.

- « Eh bien… Il reste une dernière personne dans la salle d'attente. Un dénommé Zexion. Il a déjà été opéré chez nous récemment. Voici son dossier. »

Saix prit négligemment ce que lui donnait sa secrétaire et ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir. Il préférait rencontrer les gens en personne et se faire une idée lui-même que de se fier à quelques mots tapés à la va-vite sur un ordinateur.

- « Pourquoi a-t-il prit rendez-vous ? »

Naminé se figea à cette question qu'elle redoutait et répondit timidement :

- « Je… Je ne sais pas. Il n'a rien voulut me dire. J'ai bien essayé plusieurs fois de lui demander mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. »

Loin de s'énerver, il soupira. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de blâmer la jeune secrétaire.

- « Ba, ce n'est rien. De toute façon, je vais vite savoir quel est son problème. » Fit-il en s'éloignant de la blonde.

Ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un venait le consulter sans donner le motif de la visite. Peut-être que ce Zexion ne voulait pas avouer un problème gênant à une jeune fille comme Naminé. Le médecin se dirigea vers la salle d'attente, s'arrêtant sur le seuil de l'ouverture entre le petit hall et ladite salle. Cette pièce se distinguait un peu des autres par sa couleur. Tout le reste de l'hôpital était évidement dans des tons jaunes ou blanc. Cette salle d'attente, quand à elle, était recouverte de moquette grise clair et de papier peint bleu foncé. Ce coloris avait été imposé car, c'est bien connu, le bleu aurait des vertus apaisante sur les êtres humains. Chose que Saix trouvait ridicule. En quoi des couleurs pouvaient-elles influencer sur l'état d'esprit des gens ? Il éloigna de sa tête cette question qu'il se posait pour une énième fois et rapporta son attention sur la seule personne présente dans la pièce.

_« Il est jeune. Pas plus de 21 ou 22 ans. »_

Ce fût la première pensée qui le traversa quand il le vit. Le jeune homme fixait le sol de ses yeux bleu-cendre. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs d'une couleur gris-bleus dont une large mèche lui cachait une partie du visage. Un visage d'ailleurs assez enfantin mais qui montrait tout de même qu'il s'agissait d'une personne mature et sérieuse. Il était très svelte et pas très grand. Pas du genre très sportif. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir, des chaussures discrètes, également noires, ainsi qu'un pull fin et moulant à col roulé bleu très foncé. Enfin, il portait autours du cou une écharpe de la même couleur. Quand il vit le docteur entrer, il se leva et se dirigea vers lui en lui tendant la main. Celui-ci serra la main tendu et demanda :

- « Vous êtes Zexion ? »

Le dénommé Zexion hocha la tête pour confirmer et suivit Saix qui se dirigeait vers son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, le plus âgé ferma la porte et désigna un siège à son patient avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait toujours à la main et le feuilleta rapidement. Tout en lisant la fiche de présentation du jeune homme, des souvenirs vagues lui revinrent en tête.

- « Oui… Je me suis souviens de vous. Vous avez était récemment accueilli dans cet hôpital pour une maladie respiratoire aux poumons. On a d'ailleurs dû vous opérer si ma mémoire est bonne. »

Saix n'était pas le médecin qui s'occuper de Zexion pour cette histoire de poumons mais il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler brièvement dans les couloirs du bâtiment aseptisé.

- « En effet. «

Ce fût les premières paroles du jeune depuis qu'il était dans la pièce. L'homme aux cheveux bleus décida d'aller droit au but, comme il avait l'habitude de la faire.

- « Et pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir ? D'après ce que je lis sur votre dossier, l'opération s'est parfaitement bien déroulée et vous êtes sorti de l'hôpital il y a quelques jours déjà. De plus, vous me semblait en pleine forme, bien que vous ayez l'air fatigué… »

Effectivement, le jeune homme n'avait aucune cernes mais il semblait extenué. Comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

- « J'ai… besoin de votre aide Docteur. »

- « Ah ? Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

Zexion sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes et répondit doucement mais d'une voix ferme :

- « Je veux me suicider. »

Saix ne pût empêcher la surprise de teinter son visage, une lueur d'étonnement passa bien vite dans son regard. Il se reprit rapidement, tentant d'en savoir un peu plus à sa manière.

- « Il y a de nombreuses façons de se donner la mort. Pendaison, armes à feu, noyade, défenestration… Et je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider pour ça. »

Zexion sourit discrètement sans pour autant quitter son regard triste.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous entrainer là-dedans en vous demandant de me rouler dessus. »

_« Encore heureux »_ pensa Saix.

Il y eu un léger silence auquel le jeune mis fin en s'expliquant.

- « En fait, je ne veux pas souffrir au moment de ma mort. Je voudrais m'en aller paisiblement, sans mise en scène grotesque ni douleur. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi les médicaments comme… « armes », si je peux appeler ça comme ça. »

- « En effet, ça me semble être un bon choix. »

Saix n'affichait aucune émotion particulière au désir du jeune homme. Ni dégoût, ni tristesse, ni pitié… Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on venait le consulter pour une telle raison mais ce Zexion semblait différent… Quand un patient venait le voir pour une histoire de suicide, ce derniers disait vouloir se donner la mort mais le médecin voyait bien qu'au fond, ce type qui se donné des grands airs en voulant se suicider était tout simplement mort de trouille à cette simple idée. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas du celui en face de lui actuellement. Au contraire, on ressentait qu'il était déterminé et qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'acte qu'il voulait commettre.

- « L'absorption d'une dose trop élevé de certaines substances pharmaceutiques entrainent rapidement et simplement la mort. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, qu'attendez-vous ? »

- « Justement, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Vous n'allez sans doute pas me croire… »

- « Et si je vous disais qu'il y a deux semaines environ, j'ai dû opérer un type à l'estomac parce que ce crétin avait avalé son harmonica, vous me croiriez ? » Demanda Saix en se remémorant dudit patient, un certain Demyx.

- « Non. Il faut vraiment être idiot pour faire un truc pareil, même par erreur. »

- « Nous sommes d'accord. Et pourtant, sachez que c'est vraiment arrivé. Tout ça pour vous dire que des choses incroyable, j'en vois tout les jours dans mon métier donc allez-y, je suis prêt à tout entendre. »

Zexion acquiesça et continua.

- « En fait… J'ai déjà essayé de nombreux médicaments. J'ai toujours prit une quantité d'au moins deux fois supérieur à la dose mortelle mais… comme vous pouvez le constatez, ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Je suis encore là… »

Saix se redressa.

- « Attendez… Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez déjà fait des tentatives de suicides ? »

- « Oui, plusieurs. Apparemment, mon corps n'absorbe pas les toxines et les élimines rapidement. C'est pour ça que même en prenant un dose mortelle, ça n'a aucun effet sur moi. »

- « Peut-être que les médicaments que vous avait choisi n'étaient pas assez puissant. Qu'avez-vous pris exactement ? »

- « J'en ai essayé pal mal… Morphine, codéine, valium, doxylamine… »

- « Et parmi ceux-là, aucun n'a marché ? »

- « Aucun. »

Le médecin se tût, réfléchissant un instant à la situation. Il est vrai que le problème physiologique du garçon n'était pas commun mais pas non plus inexistant. Saix avait déjà rencontré une personne avec cette singularité. Le taux d'absorption à une toxine par le corps change d'un individu à un autre. C'est pourquoi les médicaments (ou les poisons) ne mettent pas le même temps pour agir selon les gens. Zexion faisait juste partie de cette toute petite minorité qui restait insensible aux effets nocifs de ce genre de produit. Saix reprit :

- « Je pense avoir une solution. »

- « Vraiment ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

- « En fait, votre cas est rare mais pas unique. Et pour ce genre de situation, il existe certains médicaments dont le taux d'absorption par l'organisme est très fort. Parmi ceux-ci, on trouve un puissant sédatif appelé le Tétrazépam. »

- « Le Tétrazépam ? Vous croyez que ça peut marcher ? »

- « Il y a même de grande chance que ça marche. Et comme c'est un sédatif, vous ne souffrirez pas. »

- « Très bien, dans ce cas… Où pourrais-je en trouver ? »

- « C'est là le plus gros problème. Ce médicament n'est pas commercialisé. Même dans cet établissement, nous n'en avons pas. »

Il attrapa un stylo et une feuille et commença à écrire le nom du médicament ainsi qu'une adresse. Une fois terminé, il tendit l'ordonnance à Zexion avant d'ajouter :

- « Allez à cette adresse. C'est un petit laboratoire dans la banlieue d'Illusiopolis. Une fois là-bas, demandez à voir le professeur Vexen. Il n'est pas du genre très aimable mais comme je l'ai sortit de plusieurs affaires embarrassantes, il a des dettes envers moi. Si vous y allez de ma part, il vous aidera. Et si on vous pose des questions, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous venez de vous faire opérer d'urgence et qu'en raison de complications intervenues au cour de l'intervention, ce médicament est le seul que vous êtes autorisé à prendre. »

Zexion attrapa la feuille que lui tendait le médecin et acquiesça. Comprenant que la consultation était terminée, ils se levèrent en même temps et Saix raccompagna son patient jusqu'à la porte. Ce dernier serra la main que l'homme aux cheveux bleus lui présenta et le salua.

- « Merci Docteur. »

- « Ce n'est rien. »

Et Zexion s'éloigna, saluant d'un geste de la tête Naminé par pure politesse. Saix s'adressa à sa secrétaire.

- « Bon, eh bien, cette fois, notre journée est bel et bien finie. A moins que quelqu'un ai_ l'excellente_ idée de venir me voir à cette heure-ci. A demain mademoiselle. » Finit-il en s'éloignant.

Il traversa quelques couloirs et finit par arriver dans le petit vestiaire destiné aux médecins. Il enleva sa blouse blanche et enfila son long manteau noir à la place. Il s'emmitoufla également le cou et la partie inferieure de son visage avec une écharpe. En effet, l'hiver s'était bien installé, bien qu'il n'ait pour l'instant jamais neigé. Il traversa le hall d'entré presque désert et répondit d'un geste de tête à la salutation de l'infirmière de nuit de l'accueil qui venait de prendre son service. Une fois à l'extérieur, le froid le fit frissonner sans qu'il ne puisse sans empêcher et ses yeux eurent un peu de mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la nuit. Seuls quelques réverbères éclairés le parking réservé au personnel. Il entra rapidement dans sa Mercedes de luxe noir, qu'il avait pu s'acheter assez facilement compte tenu de ses moyens financiers, et alluma le contact pour pouvoir mettre le chauffage en marche. Une fois qu'il fût assez réchauffé, il sortit du parking et s'engagea dans la rue à présent vide. L'hôpital avait beau être situé en plein centre-ville d'Illusiopolis, un soir d'hiver, il n'y avait pas un chat. C'est en passant devant l'arrêt de bus de la rue qu'il fût surpris de retrouvé le jeune Zexion, seul. Il arrêta sa voiture devant lui et baissa la vitre pour pouvoir lui parler.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu dois prendre le bus pour rentrer chez toi ? »

L'ayant reconnu, Zexion s'approcha et lui répondit.

- « Je suis bien obligé, c'est mon seul moyen de transport. »

Saix ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer avant de lancer :

- « Monte. Je vais te ramener. »

- « Ah… Non c'est bon. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas la peine. Le bus ne devrait pas tarder. »

- « ça, ça m'étonnerais. Pour passer par ici il doit monter une côte et comme on est en hiver, cette côte est surement complètement verglacée. Le temps qu'il fasse un détour, tu en as au moins pour une heure d'attente en plus. »

- « Quoi ? C'est pas vrai… »

Zexion jura discrètement. Une heure d'attente par ce froid ? En pleine nuit ? Pas des plus agréables comme moment.

- « Alors ? Tu vois bien que tu n'as pas trop le choix. En plus, tu es complètement gelé. Tu n'as même pas de veste. »

- « Mais je… J'habite à la Cité du Crépuscule. »

La Cité du Crépuscule était une petite ville aux abords d'Illusiopolis. Ce n'était pas trop loin, mais pas franchement proche non plus !

- « Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait chez moi. Décide-toi vite ou je t'abandonne là. »

Zexion réfléchit pendant un quart de seconde à peine et fit le tour de la voiture pour arriver coté passager. En ouvrant la portière, une agréable vague de chaleur lui fouetta le visage. Il s'assit et une fois sa ceinture attachée, Saix démarra.

- « Tu habite où exactement ? »

Le jeune homme donna son adresse machinalement et remercia le conducteur.

Le début du voyage se fit sans encombre. En fait, aucun des deux ne parlaient. Saix était concentrés sur la route et Zexion, la tête appuyer contre la vitre, regardait le paysage défiler en rêvassant. Au bout d'un long moment, le plus âgé brisa le silence.

- « Je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Laquelle ? «

- « Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à mourir ? Tu dois bien avoir une famille et des amis qui ne veulent pas te perdre. » Fit Saix qui allait droit au but, comme à son habitude.

L'autre se redressa et prit son temps avant de répondre, les yeux baissés.

- « Je n'ai pas de famille. Je n'ai même pas connu mes parents. »

- « Oh… Désolé. » Répliqua l'homme aux cheveux bleus par pure politesse.

- « Quand à mes amis… Ils sont fort psychologiquement, je ne m'en fait pas pour eux. Ils vont me pleurer quelques jours et ils reprendront leurs vies d'avant. C'est humain, je ne leur en veux pas. »

- « Et pourquoi le suicide ? »

- « Cette vie m'ennuie. » Il avait répondu ça au tac-au-tac.

Saix ne pût s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

- « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » Zexion regardait à présent le visage de son conducteur dont il ne voyait que le profil. Il ne se formalisa pas du rire moqueur de ce dernier mais il voulait tout de même savoir ce qu'il trouvait de si comique.

- « Si tout ceux qui trouvent la vie inutile voulaient se suicider, il n'y aurais plus grand-monde sur la surface de cette terre. Moi-même je me serais donné la mort depuis longtemps. » Tout comme le jeune homme, lui aussi trouvait la vie inutile et ennuyeuse.

- « ça, c'est votre façon de penser. »

- « Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi. Et toi ? Quel est donc ta façon de voir les choses ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris-bleus resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à la manière de dire ce qu'il ressentait.

- « Pour qui vivez-vous ? » Finit-il par demander.

- « Pardon ? » Saix ne voyait pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

- « Nous vivons tous uniquement pour nous-mêmes. De nombreuses personnes pensent qu'elles vivent et meurent pour quelqu'un, pour un amant, un ami, un frère, une mère, pour une personne qui attise notre amour ou au contraire notre haine… Mais au final, c'est faux… Nous ne sommes là que pour nous, même lorsqu'il faut faire un choix cruciale comme vivre ou mourir. Ce choix n'appartient qu'à nous et personne ne peut influencer dessus, même pas un être cher. »

Saix écoutait attentivement, attendant la suite du raisonnement qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- « De plus, on pourrait croire que nous avons le choix. Que nous pouvons choisir notre chemin librement mais ce n'est qu'une illusion grotesque. Quelque soit la voix que nous empruntons, à la fin il y a toujours des normes à respecter. Il faut se marier, avoir un travail respectable… Si tu n'arrive pas à avoir tout ça, la société ne t'accepte plus. Peut-on vraiment dire que nous sommes libres de faire nos propres choix dans de telles conditions ? Et si je ne peux pas vivre libre, ça ne me sert à rien de rester ici à m'ennuyer. »

Il se tût. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant. Il n'était pas du genre très bavard d'habitude, même avec les gens qu'il connaissait bien.

- « Désolé. Je n'ai pas dû être très clair… »

- « Non, c'est bon… J'ai saisi tes raisons ainsi que ce que tu voulais me faire comprendre. » Fit-il en baissant légèrement le chauffage qui était devenu un peu trop fort. « En tout cas, tu es bien torturé pour quelqu'un de ton âge. » Il esquissa un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas une moquerie, juste une constatation.

A ces paroles, Zexion sentit son visage rougir et tourna la tête pour que l'autre ne le remarque pas, bien qu'à cause de l'obscurité, les chances que ça se passe ainsi étaient très minime.

- « A mon tour de vous poser une question. »

- « Oui ? » Saix haussa un sourcil à cette remarque.

- « Pourquoi… vous me tutoyer depuis tout à l'heure ? Je l'ai remarqué quand je suis monté dans la voiture. »

- « Comment ça ? Je te tutoie ? » Dit-il légèrement surpris. « Ah oui, effectivement. » Continua-t-il après s'être rendu compte de se qu'il venait de dire. « Eh bien comme tu es plus jeune que moi et que je ne suis plus dans le cadre de mon travail, j'ai dû commencer à te tutoyer sans y faire attention. »

-« Je vois… »

- « Je peux arrêter si ça te dérange. C'est juste une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise. »

- « Ah non, c'est bon. Ça ne me gène pas. » Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- « Voila. Nous y sommes. » Fit Saix en se garant juste devant la maison du jeune homme. « Mais avant de te laisser, j'ai une dernière question : Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir moi ? »

Zexion, la main sur la poigné de la portière, se figea à l'entente de la question.

- « Parce que je savais que vous m'aideriez sans chercher à me dissuadez de ce que je veux faire. » Il plongea ses yeux bleu-cendre dans ceux du médecin et le fixa intensément. Ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher d'être déstabilisé par ce regard mais ne la montra pas. Le plus jeune ouvrit la porte et voulut sortir mais l'autre l'en empêcha en le retenant par le poignet.

- « Attend un instant. Une dernière chose… » Il lâcha Zexion qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur et commença à fouiller dans son vide-poche. Il en sortit un stylo ainsi que sa carte de visite. Il griffonna rapidement quelque chose derrière et la tendit à l'autre. « Voila. J'ai noté mon numéro de portable au dos de la carte. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas. » Et après que l'intéressé ai acquiescé et rangé la carte dans la poche de son jean, il le laissa s'éloigner vers son foyer et démarra pour rentrer chez lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, Saix se remémora la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir, combien il s'était étonné de la maturité et de la façon de penser de Zexion, et surtout, du trouble qu'il avait ressenti en rencontrant le regard de ce dernier. Il commença à se poser des questions puis abandonna, se disant que, de toute façon, il ne reverrait sans doute plus le jeune homme aux yeux de cendre.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il n'y aura que deux chapitres à cette fanfic. Je suis en train de l'écrire et je compte la mettre en ligne environ deux ou trois jours après le premier.

Je suis aussi en train d'écrire une autre fic Kingdom Heart qui sera du ZexionXDemyx. J'essaierai aussi de faire une XigbarXDemyx (je tente de faire des couples qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup).

Rendez-vous au chapitre 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Discaimer :** Et non… Les persos de KH ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Pairing :** Ba, ça a pas changé entre les chapitres 1 et 2.

Bon ba… Finalement, il y aura 3 chapitres au lieu de 2.

Dans ce chapitre, il y une ambiance moins noire que dans le premier. Il ne sa passe pas grand-chose et j'en suis désolée… Mais bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

**Le suicide n'a pas que des mauvais cotés chapitre 2**

- « Bonjour Docteur. »

- « Bonjour Naminé »

Saix salua poliment sa jeune secrétaire qu'il croisa dans le couloir, revenant du secrétariat. Pour sa part, il venait de sortir du bloc opératoire, cachant la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé durant l'opération. Le patient, un jeune garçon du nom de Sora, venait d'être admis en urgence pour un accident de moto. Le jeune châtain n'était que le passager du véhicule et le conducteur, un adolescent aux cheveux d'argent appelé Riku, sans était sorti indemne quoique un peu sonné. Bref, plus de peur que de mal et ils s'en sortaient tout les deux plutôt bien. Seul Sora devrait rester ici quelques jours avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Saix se dirigea vers l'accueil pour consulter sa fiche de travail. Il avait encore quelques patients à visiter puis après, ce serais l'heure des consultations. Il avait de la chance car apparemment il n'y en avait pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, il pourrait rentrer un peu plus tôt chez lui.

Tout en marchant à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre une des chambres de l'autre bout du bâtiment, il repensa à Zexion. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et raccompagné chez lui. Depuis, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus-cendre ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois. Saix ne savait même pas s'il était déjà passé à l'acte ou s'il était vivant. La seule chose que savait le médecin était que Zexion était bien passé prendre le Tétrazépam à l'adresse indiquée. En effet, il y a quelques jours, il avait reçu un appel de Vexen dans lequel ce dernier lui fit une courte morale inutile comme quoi _« on ne doit pas prescrire de substance pharmaceutique non-autorisé aux patients lambda ! ». _Loin de s'inquiéter des menaces de dénonciation du chimiste, Saix l'avait rapidement fait taire en lui disant que sans lui, le laboratoire de Vexen n'existerait même pas. Le scientifique s'était immédiatement tût et avait raccroché aussi sec.

Une fois devant la chambre de celui qu'il devait visiter, il entra immédiatement après avoir frappé. Il se retrouva en face d'une jeune femme à la chevelure châtain retenue par un ruban rose, assez mignonne.

- « Ah ! Docteur, vous voila ! » Elle lui lança un magnifique sourire plein de douceur qui aurait fait craquer n'importe qui, à part Saix. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire en la saluant.

- « Bonjour Mademoiselle Aerith. » La douce Aerith avait le don de mettre tout le monde à l'aise et, chose incroyable, elle réussissait à faire sourire Saix. Quand les infirmières eurent remarquée ce phénomène, un élan de jalousie s'était créé envers la jeune fille aux yeux verts. « Alors ? Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? » Fit-il en reprenant son visage de marbre.

- « Posez-lui la question. Il vient de se réveiller. »

Obéissant au conseil d'Aerith, il se tourna vers le lit. Un blond coiffé en bataille et aux yeux céruléens était étendu là, un bandage lui entouré le front et un autre lui recouvré tout le torse.

- « Alors monsieur Strife ? »

Le blond se redressa sur son lit pour mieux répondre à son médecin.

- « Je vais bien. Je n'ai même plus besoin de soins à présent. »

- « Cloud ! Arrête avec ça ! Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état de sortir d'ici ! » Fit la jeune femme en le grondant gentiment.

- « Mais… » Cloud tenta de protester mais Saix décida de prendre la parole avant lui.

- « Elle a raison. Vous êtes encore trop faible pour sortir. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit assez brusquement et un brun avec une cicatrice entre les deux yeux entra.

- « Voila ce qui arrive quand on répond seul à la provocation de le bande à Seifer. On finit avec un traumatisme crânien et un trou dans le ventre. »

- « Léon… Je ne pouvais pas savoir, ils m'ont eu par surprise et m'ont chloroformé… » Expliqua Cloud d'un ton légèrement vexé.

Sentant la dispute pointer le bout de son nez, le médecin coupa court à la discussion.

- « Bien, je vais vous laisser entre amis. Et, Monsieur Strife… Pas question de sortir d'ici avant votre guérison complète. »

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la chambre. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son cabinet pour commencer les consultations quand une vois digitalisé s'éleva dans les couloirs de l'hôpital :

_- « Le docteur Saix est attendu d'urgence dans la salle de repos réservé au personnel. Je répète. Le docteur Saix est… »_

Sans attendre que la voix est terminée la transmission de son message, Saix se dirigea vers la salle indiquée, se demandant quel problème avait pu survenir pour qu'il soit appelé ainsi. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Personne. Il s'avança sur le lino blanc. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une petite table ronde. On pouvait également trouver un frigo, des plans de travail avec un évier et surtout, l'élément le plus important de ce genre de pièce, la machine à café. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs remplie de café chaud. Saix en profita pour se servir une tasse, commençant à oublier qu'il était là à cause de quelqu'un qui l'avait appelé pour soi-disant un problème urgent. Puis la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux mi-longs. Elle avait deux mèches étranges sur son front faisaient penser à des antennes. Elle avait l'air assez hautaine et très énergique. Ça se voyait immédiatement à sa façon de débouler dans la pièce comme une furie.

- « SAIX !! »

Le médecin, qui parvint à se contenir de ne pas lâcher sa tasse grâce à son sang-froid, se retourna vers la nouvelle venue qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- « Un problème Larxene ? »

- « Bouh ! Tu es si froid Saix. Tu devrais te dérider un peu, ça te ferais du bien. » Tout en disant ça, elle attrapa une des joue du médecin et s'amusa à tirer dessus. Ce dernier resta de marbre et l'empoigna pour l'empêcher de continuer son petit jeu. Elle le lâcha en faisant la moue.

- « C'est toi qui m'as fait appeler ? »

Larxene eu un grand sourire.

- « Oui c'est moi ! Je savais que tu ne viendrais pas si je t'avais demandé de venir moi-même. » Elle se tût un instant et reprit avec une voix plus sensuelle. « Tu es si dur avec moi. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble… »

Saix soupira et posa sa tasse de café sur la table. Il remit rapidement les pendules à l'heure.

- « Il n'y a rien eu entre toi et moi Larxene. Et il n'y aura jamais rien. Et ne croit pas que ton statut au sein de cet hôpital peut changer les choses.»

En effet, la jeune femme travaillait elle aussi comme médecin ici mais elle bénéficié d'un avantage certain : Elle était la fille du directeur de l'hôpital. Un jour, ce dernier avait proposé à Saix la main de sa fille qui, à l'époque, semblait beaucoup apprécier le médecin. Sur le coup, Saix avait failli accepter mais ne voyant pas l'intérêt de cette relation, il y mit vite fin. Depuis, la blonde s'était trouvée une autre proie en la personne du sous-directeur Xenmas mais elle « câliné » toujours autant l'homme aux cheveux bleus, allant même jusqu'à faire des sous-entendus assez suggestif devant des patients.

- « C'est bon, je sais. » Elle fit mine de bouder. « Et de toute façons, tu ne m'intéresse plus depuis longtemps tu sais ? »

Saix répondit par une autre question.

- « Et donc ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir exactement ? C'est important j'espère. »

- « C'est même TRÉS important ! » Conclu-t-elle. « Ce soir, c'est poker chez Luxord. Tu as intérêt à venir ! »

- « Tu m'as fait venir pour ça ? » Il soupira et se massa l'arête du nez. « Bon sang, Larxene… J'ai des patients qui m'attendent. »

- « Tu parles ! Tu n'en a rien à cirer de tes patients ! »

- « … » Saix n'avait rien à répondre à la réflexion de sa collègue.

- « En plus, tout le monde sera là : Xigbar, Xaldin… Et peut-être Axel et Roxas aussi. »

- « Pourquoi ''peut-être'' ? »

En fait, Saix n'en avait rien à faire mais il préférait que la blonde lui explique une chose dont il se fichait plutôt que de subir ses nombreux sarcasmes.

Larxene ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un ricanement moqueur.

- « Eh ba, c'est simple. Ces deux-là ne se lâche plus depuis quelques temps. C'est l'amour fou. Et tant que Roxas refuse de venir, Axel refuseras aussi. Tu trouves pas ça révoltant toi ?! Ce gamin va peut-être nous priver d'un joueur ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour passer une soirée entière à rien foutre chez l'un ou l'autre. »

Personnellement, Saix pensait que si Axel et Roxas se retrouvaient seuls, ils n'allaient sans doute pas passer leur soirée « à ne rien foutre » pour reprendre le langage de son amie. Il s'abstint d'ailleurs d'en faire la réflexion à cette dernière. Elle était d'un caractère explosif et cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle s'énervait toute seule. Inutile de tenter le diable. De plus bien que ces deux-là étaient des internes du même service que lui, il ne les connaissait pas vraiment et n'avaient d'ailleurs aucune envie de les connaitre. Au contraire, Larxene, Xigbar, Xaldin et Luxord étaient des amis de longue date et il aimait bien passer du temps avec eux bien qu'il soit très solitaire et peu bavard.

- « Bon alors, tu te réveilles ?! Tu viens ce soir, je compte sur toi ! » C'était sa manière à elle de demander quelque chose et ceux qui la connaissait l'avait bien compris et ne s'en formalisés plus depuis longtemps.

Saix resta silencieux. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, au contraire. Mais pas ce soir. Il avait une certaine personne en tête pour qui il s'inquiétait, et de plus, il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet…

- « Désolé Larxene, pas aujourd'hui. »

- « Heiiiiiiinn ?! Mais tu peux pas me faire ça ! C'est pas drôle quand t'es pas là. C'est toujours Luxord qui gagne ! »

- « J'ai pas la tête à ça… »

- « Hummm… » Fit-elle, suspicieuse.

- « Quoi ? » Il commençait à _légèrement_ perdre son calme. Larxene le faisait tourner en bourrique et sa patience légendaire –que seule la blonde pouvait s'enorgueillir de pouvoir briser– s'envolait petit à petit.

- « C'est une femme, c'est ça ?! »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Je suis sûre que c'est à cause d'une femme que tu es dans cette état depuis quelques temps !! » Expliqua-t-elle d'un air fier et victorieux.

Saix s'assit sur une des chaises présente dans la pièce. Il commençait à saturer.

- « Bon sang, explique-toi et arrête de sauter dans tout les sens comme ça… »

Larxene s'exécuta et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- « Eh bien, ça fait un moment qu'on à remarqués ça. Depuis deux semaines tu es un peu, comment dire… _différent_. »

Deux semaines ? Ça correspondait à l'histoire avec Zexion.

- « Comment ça, différent ? »

- « Tu es… Plus dissipé. On dirait que tu es souvent ailleurs ces temps-ci. Et surtout, tu gardes toujours ton portable sur toi, comme si tu attendais l'appel de quelqu'un. »

- « Je garde tout le temps mon portable sur moi et ça n'a jamais changé. »

- « Biiip ! Faux ! Avant, c'était ton bipper que tu gardais tout le temps ! C'est complètement différent. Ton potable, tu l'oubliais toujours sur ton bureau ou dans ta voiture et tu ne consultais même pas tes messages. J'en sais quelque chose ! » Elle avait rajouté la dernière phrase sur un ton de reproche.

Saix garda le silence. Tout ce que disais Larxene était-il vrai ? Sans doute… Elle était casse-pied et sarcastique mais pas menteuse. Il posa son coude sur la table et son menton dans le creux de sa main. Et… Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était en effet obsédé par une personne, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une femme comme le pensait la blonde. Il était vraiment inquiet pour le jeune homme, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant.

- « Alors ? J'ai raison hein ? Toi, tu as dû tomber amoureux !! » Taquina Larxene

Et à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, Saix ne pût s'empêcher de répondre, pour la faire taire :

- « Oui. »

Après cette réplique, l'état de la blonde était assez comique à voir. Alors qu'elle exécuté une sorte de danse de la victoire, elle se stoppa brutalement dans une pose ridicule, une jambe en l'air, les bras formant le V de la victoire tendu bien devant elle et son visage s'était figé en une mine déconfite. Elle se rendit compte de sa position et en reprit une plus décente. Elle avait du mal à croire ce que l'homme aux cheveux bleus venait de lui avouer.

- « Tu… T'es sérieux ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. » Il avait répondu cela en toute sincérité mais cette conversation agacé la jeune femme.

- « Comment ça ''Tu sais pas'' ? Tu peux pas être un peu plus sérieux ? C'est de toi qu'on parle là ! »

Saix ne répondit pas. Après un silence assez court, Larxene soupira en se grattant la nuque.

- « Pfff. Ba après tout, c'est ta vie. Tu fais ce que tu veux. » Puis, elle se tourna, s'apportant à se diriger vers la porte avant de continuer. « N'empêche, Saix amoureux, c'est une première ! Faut annoncer la nouvelle aux autres ! »

- « Larxene… »

- « Je plaisante !! J'ai pas l'intention de hurler ça sur les toits ! »

- « De toutes façons, tu hurles déjà, alors toit ou pas… »

- « Ce que t'es désagréable ! Enfin bref. Je dois trouver ce sale môme de Roxas pour le convaincre de venir ce soir sinon on va devoir se passer du crétin aux cheveux rouges ! J'ai été ravie d'avoir eu cette discussion avec toi. Allez, à plus ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'engouffra dans le couloir en hurlant un « ROXYYYYY !! » sonore et puissant qui devait avoir était entendu par tout l'hôpital. Après quelques instants de réflexions, Saix sorti à son tour de la pièce. Après cette discussion, il commença à voir les choses autrement. Et effectivement, il avait tendance à toujours gardé son portable sur lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant. Larxene avait raison. Alors qu'il avançait dans un des couloirs complètement vide à cause de la fin de la journée, il s'appuya dos contre mur, les mains dans les poches, fixant le lino jaune. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était de devoir avouer qu'un gamin suicidaire avait pris tant d'importance à ses yeux.

- « Docteur Saix ? Tout va bien ? » Fit une voix qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Saix se retrouva face à sa secrétaire, les bras chargés de dossiers. Devant le regard d'inquiétude qu'elle lui portait, il se redressa et attrapa une grande partie des documents qu'elle avait en mains pour les porter à sa place.

- « Oui, ça va. »

- « Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes très pâle. C'est à cause de l'opération de ce matin ? » Demanda-t-elle en le suivant vers le bureau.

- « Pas la peine de vous inquiétez, je vais bien. » Il lui répondit un peu plus froidement que ce qu'il avait voulu. Suite à ça, elle se tût. Il entra dans son cabinet, prés à démarrer les quelques consultations.

Le temps lui paraissait infiniment long, assis comme ça à son bureau, à écouter les petits problèmes des patients. Malgré tout, il resta calme et poli comme à son habitude. Un patient, deux patients, trois patients… Finalement il arriva au bout de chacun d'eux avec professionnalisme.

Une fois sa journée terminée, Saix sortit du bureau avec un horrible mal de tête. Il s'apprêtait à saluer Naminé quand soudain, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit, soupirant à l'idée que Larxene puisse le harceler pour qu'il accepte cette fameuse partie de poker. Il fût surpris quand il remarqua que le numéro de l'appelant lui était inconnu. Enfin… pas pour longtemps car au fond de lui, il savait qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

- « Allô ? »

La voix de Zexion se fit entendre mais quelque chose n'allez pas… Cette voix était très faible, et avait du mal à articuler, semblant presque s'éteindre :

_- « Docteur… le médicaments… ça n'a pas marché… »_

- « Zexion ? Ça ne va pas ? » Devant l'absence de réponse, il commença à s'inquiéter. « Zexion ?! »

_- « J'ai mal… »_

Puis plus rien.

* * *

Je suis désolée, ce chapitre et assez court et ne contient pas encore de yaoi mais il y en aura des le prochain. Ce chapitre 2 n'a pas vraiment servi à avancer dans l'histoire mais plutôt à vous montrer le quotidien du « Docteur » Saix (et aussi de faire apparaitre quelques personnages).

Rendez-vous au chapitre 3 qui, je pense, sera posté assez rapidement, je suis déjà en train de l'écrire..


	3. Chapter 3

Plus de réponse, seulement le silence…

**Disclaimer **: Ba, ils sont toujours pas à moi hein ! (mais j'y arriverais ! Un jour, je prendrais possession de Square Enix !)

**Pairing :** Toujours nos deux déprimés de service (+ un léger AkuRoku dans l'épilogue. Dites-vous que c'est le bonus de fin !)

Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas développé le yaoi autant que je ne l'aurais voulue mais bon… j'avais pas trop d'idées… Enfin bref, bonne lecture.

(Au fait, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. C'est ce qui m'a motivée pour écrire ce chapitre, merci encore !)

**Le suicide n'a pas que des mauvais cotés chapitre 3**

Plus de réponse, seulement le silence…

Il n'y avait pas de tonalité, ce qui voulait dire que Zexion n'avait pas raccroché mais ce n'était pas très rassurant car cela voulait aussi dire qu'il avait dû s'évanouir au téléphone ou alors, il n'était plus en état de parler et ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. Malgré ça, Saix ne pût s'empêcher de continuer à appelé le jeune homme, bien qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas espérer de réponse. Comprenant qu'il devait réagir à tout pris, il sortit de son bureau en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Naminé, en train de ranger ses affaires, sursauta.

- « Do… Docteur ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il ne répondit pas et passa devant elle en l'ignorant totalement. Elle tenta de l'arrêter timidement mais il ne l'entendit même pas. L'homme aux cheveux bleus passa en coup de vent pour récupérer son manteau et au moment de s'élancer dehors, il entendit la voix de Naminé mais elle ne s'adressait pas à lui.

- « Il est là ! A l'entrée ! »

Soudain, il sentit que deux personne étaient en train de le retenir, l'attrapant chacun par un bras. Il se débattit, n'essayant même pas de savoir qui le tenait ainsi.

- « Lâchez-moi ! » Il était si énervé que sa physionomie semblait se métamorphoser. Il semblait plus… Bestial.

- « Pas question ! T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? » Fit une voix qu'il reconnu comme celle de Xigbar

- « Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse prendre ta voiture comme ça. » Lança Luxord.

Larxene arriva et se planta devant son collègue qui tentait d'échapper à l'étreinte de ses deux amis. Saix voulut protester mais avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche, la blonde mit les poings sur ses hanches et l'engueula.

- « Maintenant tu te calme, Saix ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives mais on ne te laissera pas partir tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé ton sang-froid ! Et si tu continu à te débattre comme ça, je t'assomme ! C'est clair ?!»

Comprenant qu'on ne le relâchera pas tant qu'il se débattrait, il se calma et s'arrête de bouger, serrant les dents. Remarquant ceci, Xigbar et Luxord le relâchèrent. La blonde reprit d'un ton plus doux qui ne lui allait pas.

- « Bon, et maintenant, si tu nous raconté ton problème ? »

- « Pas le temps. » Fit-il en la repoussant. Il se dirigea rapidement dans sa voiture et monta à l'intérieur, enclenchant le contact.

Alors que le borgne, le blond et Naminé restés paralysé sur place, Larxene, par amitié mais également par fierté, se planta devant le voiture qui allait démarrer. Saix jura et baissa la vitre.

- « Sors de là ! »

- « Pas question ! »

- « Si tu ne t'écarte pas, je n'hésiterais pas à te rouler dessus. » Prévient-il fermement.

Elle déglutit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas laisser partir son ami dans cet état mais d'un autre coté, elle savait qu'il ne bluffait pas. Finalement, elle baissa la tête et se poussa sur le coté.

- « Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive ni où tu vas, mais fais gaffe à pas faire de conneries ! Sinon, t'auras affaire à moi ! » Ne pût-elle s'empêcher de dire lorsqu'il passa à coté d'elle.

Sans répondre, il s'engagea sur la route en direction de la Cité du Crépuscule en roulant le plus vite qu'il pût. Ils avaient beau être ses amis, ces crétins lui avaient perdre un temps précieux en le retenant ainsi ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant la maison de Zexion et prit à peine le temps de se garer dans la rue noire et déserte. Il sortit en trombe du véhicule et se précipita devant la porte d'entrée, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra directement. Une fois dans l'entrée, il appela le jeune homme, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il s'avança rapidement dans le petit couloir.

_« Bon sang, mais où… »_

Avant même d'arriver au bout de sa pensée, il déboucha sur ce qui devait logiquement être le salon et il le vit.

- « Zexion ! »

Il était allongé par terre, sur le ventre, comme s'il était tombé et avait le teint livide. Il semblait inconscient. Autours de lui, il y avait une petite bouteille qui avait été renversé et avait déversé les gélules qu'elle contenait sur le sol ainsi qu'un verre à moitié brisé.

- « Et merde ! »

Saix se jeta sur le corps qui semblait sans vie et le retourna sur le dos, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui tapoter la joue pour qu'il se réveille, bien que ce geste fût inutile. Finalement, ses reflexes de médecin l'emporta sur la panique qu'il commençait à ressentir. Il posa son index et son majeur sur le cou du jeune homme. Presque plus de pouls. Il devait faire vite. Il courut hors de la maison pour attraper une petite valise à l'arrière de sa voiture. Elle contenait divers médicaments et des objets bien utiles pour les premiers secours en cas d'accident. Une fois revenu au coté de Zexion, il ouvrit la mallette, fouillant à l'intérieur à la recherche d'une seringue. Une fois fait, il la remplit d'un liquide transparent qui se trouvait auparavant dans une petite fiole et releva une des manches du plus jeune. Saix prit quelques secondes, le temps de trouver la veine, et planta l'aiguille pour injecter le produit. Il ne faudrait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes à présent pour que le visage de Zexion puisse reprendre des couleurs et pour que le pouls revienne à la normale. Mais ce dernier n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire. De plus, le médicament que Saix venait de lui injecter allez surement faire monter sa fièvre très rapidement.

Malgré tout, Saix se calma. Il prit Zexion dans ses bras et se releva. Il fût étrangement étonné de constater que le jeune homme ne pesait presque rien. Certes, il était assez petit et pas bien gros, mais tout de même. Il déambula dans la maison, à la recherche de la chambre. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il y entra et posa l'inconscient sur le lit. Il soupira, sans doute par soulagement, avant d'entreprendre d'observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une chambre assez spacieuse et classique, mais néanmoins chaleureuse à cause de ses couleurs dans les tons ocre-orange. La pièce était agréable. Il y avait un bureau avec un ordinateur, une console reliée à une télé et une petite table basse. De nombreux livres étaient posés à même la moquette couleur pêche, certains étaient encore ouvert, comme si leurs propriétaire les avait posé là un instant avec l'intention de reprendre la lecture rapidement. Sur une étagère on pouvait voir des photos qui devaient avoir été mises là assez négligemment

Saix attrapa la chaise du bureau pour la déplacer à coté du lit. Il s'assit tout en observant Zexion, aujourd'hui vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile noire ainsi que d'une chemise blanche. Le médecin se remémora des paroles du jeune au téléphone.

_« Comment se fait-il qu'il ai eu si mal ? »_

A la base, le Tétrazépam était un sédatif, il était censé atténuer la douleur, pas la provoquer. Il y avait des chances pour que Zexion soit allergique à l'un des composants du médicament. C'est ce qui semblait être en tout cas l'explication la plus plausible à son état.

Il sortit de ses rêvasseries quand Zexion commença à gémir. La fièvre était en train de monter et il se mit à délirer dans une sorte de demi-sommeil. Saix se leva pour aller chercher de quoi rafraichir le jeune homme. Une fois à la cuisine, il attrapa un verre qu'il remplie d'eau fraiche, au cas où le malade aurait soif, puis fit de même avec une petite bassine qu'il avait trouvé sous l'évier. Il retourna auprès de Zexion après avoir été cherché un morceau de tissu dans la salle de bain. Il posa le verre sur le chevet et la bassine par terre. Enfin, il mouilla le bout de tissu pour le poser sur le front de celui qu'il surveillait. Une fois que tout fût fini, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé son manteau. Il l'ôta quand il sentit que quelque chose vibrait dans sa poche. Il sortit le portable et décrocha tout en s'asseyant.

- « Allô ? »

- « Ouf. Saix, on arrive enfin à t'avoir. »

- « Xigbar… Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le borgne allait répondre quand Saix entendit en bruit de fond la voix de Larxene, qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

- « Passe-moi ce téléphone Xig'. » Puis, un instant après, cette même voix reprit en s'adressant à lui cette fois. « Saix ! Ça fait une heure qu'on essaye de te joindre ! »

Une heure ? Il s'était passé tant de temps depuis qu'il était parti de l'hôpital ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- « Mon portable est en vibreur. Je n'ai pas dû remarquer les appels… »

Il entendit la blonde soupirer.

- « Bon sang, tu peux pas savoir comme tu nous as fait peur. Tu es parti comme une furie, on ne savait même pas où tu allais et… D'ailleurs, t'es où là ? »

Il préféra taire ce sujet et en profita pour demander conseil.

- « Larxene, j'ai besoin de toi. Comment peut-on soigner une overdose de Tétrazépam ? »

- « Une overdose de… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Fit-elle d'une voix surprise.

- « Je t'expliquerais plus tard, réponds-moi. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce genre de cas. »

- « Mmmh, et bien, tout dépend du mode d'administration et du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis l'ingestion. »

- « Par voie orale, en gélule. Quand au temps… » Il calcula mentalement. « Un peu plus d'une heure. »

Larxene prit son temps avant de répondre, commençant à comprendre la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Saix.

- « La meilleure solution aurait était de faire vomir le patient mais en une heure, les gélules ont largement eu le temps de se dissoudre. Le mieux serait d'abord de lui injecter un analgésique. »

- « C'est déjà fait. Ensuite ? » Il commençait à s'impatienter.

- « Ba, y'a rien de bien spécial à faire en plus… Lui faire boire beaucoup d'eau surtout, c'est le plus important. Il y a un risque qu'il fasse plusieurs crises, dans ce cas, il faudra réinjecter une dose de tranquillisant. Ah, et bien le rafraichir aussi. Sinon, la fièvre risquerait de trop faire monter la température du corps. »

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien à dire de plus, il la remercia.

- « Bon, très bien, merci Larxene. Je te revaudrais ça. »

- « J'y compte bien… » Étrangement, sa voix s'était faites un peu triste et plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée.

- « Larxene… Si on organisé une soirée de poker un de ces jours ? Avec tout le monde. »

Il y eu un temps de silence avant que Larxene ne réponde.

- « Ouais… C'est d'accord. On pourra louer un film aussi… Un film d'horreur, ça pourrais être sympa. Et tu ne pourras pas te défiler cette fois. C'est toi qui a proposé alors tu viens. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est promis. «

Elle acquiesça et le salua avant de raccrocher.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Au moins trois ou quatre heures s'était déroulé depuis l'appel avec Larxene. Pendant ce temps, Zexion ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il errait dans une semi-inconscience qui le faisait délirer. Saix veillait sur lui. Il changeait constamment le tissu humide sur son front et essayer de temps en temps de le faire boire. Mais le pire était certaines crises de douleurs que devait endurer le jeune homme. Ces crises pouvaient survenir à n'importe quels moments. Elles étaient violentes, déclenchant des spasmes incontrôlables chez lui. Dans ces instants, Saix devait le retenir fortement sur le lit pour l'empêcher de se débattre à cause des spasmes et de la souffrance, puis lui injecter dans le bras une dose de tranquillisant, comme le lui avait suggéré son amie. Après quelques minutes, Zexion se calmait pour retourner dans son sommeil sans rêve. Saix avait déjà dû faire face à trois crises comme celle-ci et mine de rien, cela l'avait épuisé. A la fin de la troisième, il se laissa glisser au sol, le dos appuyer contre le lit. Il fixa un point invisible sur le sol, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Après quelques minutes, il attrapa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte un livre qui trainait par terre et commença à le feuilleter. Alors qu'il lisait distraitement, il entendit un gémissement provenant du lit.

- « Mmmh… »

Il se leva, pensant qu'une quatrième crise allait commencer mais fut surpris de voir Zexion réveillé. Il fixait le vide d'un regard lointain, ne semblant pas reconnaitre l'endroit où il se trouvait ni ce qu'il faisait là. Ce n'est qu'une ou deux minutes après qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il se redressa brusquement en position assise, voulant se lever. Saix l'en empêcha en le retenant par les épaules.

- « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger. »

Zexion hocha la tête et se massa les tempes. Il avait une migraine horrible. Il commença à se rappeler les événements récents quand il vit le verre d'eau que le médecin lui proposait. Il l'attrapa et le but d'une traite. Puis, il se tourna vers Saix qui venait de s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté du lit et lui demanda, hésitant :

- « Pourquoi… est-ce que vous êtes venu ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Pourquoi en effet ? Pourquoi avait-il ainsi perdu son sang-froid ? Pourquoi avoir accouru directement ici ? Pour lui sauver la vie ? Mais ça n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas son genre de réagir comme ça. Il ferma les yeux un instant, troublé, puis les rouvrit avant de prendre la parole.

- « J'ai juste fait mon devoir de médecin. » Mentit-il avant de continuer. « Mon travail n'est pas de contribuer à prendre des vies mais à les sauver. »

- « Je vois… » Pour une raison que Saix ne connaissait pas, Zexion semblait déçu de la réponse.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Devant une ambiance si froide, Saix soupira et se leva en attrapant son manteau, se disant qu'il devait mieux partir. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand l'autre prit la parole.

- « Et bien, on dirait que c'est encore raté pour cette fois... »

A cette déclaration, Saix ne put empêcher une colère sourde de l'envahir. Il fit volte-face et retourna rapidement vers Zexion. Il fit une pause avant de le gifler aussi fort qu'il pût. La baffe avait était si puissante que le son de l'impact résonna dans la chambre. Le plus jeune affichait à présent un air d'étonnement et d'incompréhension totale. Saix s'énerva.

- « Tu parles encore de te suicider ?! Tu te fiche de moi ou quoi ?! Ceux qui prennent des médicaments pour se donner la mort sont en fait des lâches qui en ont peur ! Et toi, tu es peut-être résolu mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'en fait, tu étais mort de trouille à cette idée stupide ! Sinon, pourquoi m'aurais-tu appelé ?! De plus, tu me dis que tu veux mourir parce que cette vie t'ennuie ?! Mais elle est ennuyeuse pour tout le monde ! La différence entre toi et les autres, c'est que contrairement à eux, tu n'essaye même pas de t'y intéresser ! Et si tu t'en donné un peu la peine, peut-être que tu serais un peu plus conscient de la chance que tu as d'être en vie ! Alors à présent, si tu veux te foutre en l'air, ne te gène pas, mais au moins, choisi un moyen plus radical et sois vraiment sur de toi ! »

Il se tût, légèrement essoufflé d'avoir parlé autant et si fort. Zexion massa sa joue rougit et douloureuse sans rien dire, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de son ainé. Après un court instant qui sembla durer une éternité, Saix s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas avant de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras, une main dans ses cheveux bleus-cendre et l'autre dans son dos. Surpris par ce geste, l'autre ne réagit pas tout de suite. Par gène, il voulut repousser le médecin, mais celui-ci prit la parole.

- « Je t'en supplie, ne refais plus jamais ça… Quand je t'ai vu inanimé sur le sol… J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais plus jamais. Ne me fais plus jamais une telle peur… »

Touché par ces paroles, Zexion posa son front contre le torse de Saix et agrippa le haut de ce dernier.

- « Oui… Désolé. Désolé… »

Alors qu'il continuait à s'excuser ainsi, Saix serra de plus en plus fort le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis le plus âgé posa sa main sur la joue qu'il avait giflée plus tôt.

- « Pardonne-moi. Je t'ai fais mal. Je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon calme comme ça. »

- « Non, c'est ma faute. Je vous ai dit ça alors que vous vous êtes occupé de moi tout ce temps… »

A ces mots, Saix eu un sourire un peu inquiétant.

- « C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

Déstabilisé par l'étrange question, Zexion ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

- « Hein ? Heu… oui. » Fit-il avec hésitation.

Saix fit glisser la main qui était dans le dos du jeune et la glissa sous sa chemise blanche. Son autre main entreprit de défaire lentement les boutons de celle-ci.

- « Dans ce cas, je sais comment tu vas pouvoir te faire pardonner. » Lança-t-il en embrassant le cou de Zexion. Ce dernier se raidit et essaya de se reculer mais il en était incapable.

- « Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il se tût quand Saix l'embrassa. Au début, il essaya de se débattre mais après quelques tentatives inutiles, il s'abandonna aux lèvres du médecin en ferma les yeux. Ce dernier avait présent finit de déboutonner la chemise et l'enleva, la faisant négligemment tombé au pied du lit. Il fit ensuite basculer Zexion sur le dos, de façon à être au-dessus de lui. Sans interrompre les baisers il passa une main dans les cheveux de son cadet et de l'autre, il caressa son torse à présent nu. Ce dernier se mit à réagir, son corps commençait à devenir plus sensible aux mains et aux lèvres de Saix. Il laissa échapper malgré lui des gémissements de plaisir et passa une main derrière la nuque de l'autre pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Puis, l'homme aux cheveux bleus s'arrêta, s'éloignant légèrement. Des mèches de cheveux caressaient le visage de Zexion. Il lança en murmurant

- « Détends-toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

- « Je n'ai pas… Ah ! »

Zexion avait voulu répondre d'un ton fier mais il s'était interrompu lorsque Saix lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

- « Tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu dis. Je suis du genre à tout prendre au pied de la lettre, alors réfléchit bien. »

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas immédiatement puis il fixa intensément le médecin de ses yeux de cendres et dit un peu par défi :

- « Je n'ai pas peur. »

Bien qu'il fût à nouveau déstabilisé par ce regard qui le fixait, un sourire ironique apparut sur le visage de Saix.

- « Humph, bonne réponse. »

Par la suite, Saix sembla se faire plus impatient. Il enleva rapidement son pull, puis embrassa le torse du plus jeune tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait en direction de son pantalon qu'il défit lentement, pour faire monter un peu plus l'impatience grandissante de Zexion. Il glissa sa main entre le tissu et la peau, descendant de plus en plus, quand :

_« Bzz bzz bzzzzzzzzzz »_

Ils s'interrompirent tout les deux.

- « Putain de portable ! » Ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher Saix.

Il attrapa le téléphone, hésitant entre simplement l'éteindre ou le balancer contre le mur. Alors qu'il allait opter pour la première option –tout de même plus raisonnable–, Zexion fit d'une voix un peu timide :

- « Euuh… C'est peut-être important. »

Saix grommela en regardant le nom de l'appelant qui se trouvait être… Larxene.

_« Je vais la tuer ! » _Hurla-t-il intérieurement.

Il décrocha, furax.

- « Quoi ?! » Il avait l'intention de l'engueuler avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

_- « COMMENT __ç__A « QUOI ? » ?! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ?! LA PROCHAINE FOIS, PREVIENS QUAND TU D__é__COUCHES !! »_ Elle hurla si fort que Zexion entendait distinctement et que Saix dût éloigner le téléphone.

- « Pardon ? » Sa colère se dissipa légèrement devant celle de la blonde.

_- « FAIS PAS SEMBLANT DE PAS COMPRENDRE EN PLUS ! TU SAIS QUELLE HEURE IL EST ?! ÇA FAIT UNE HEURE QU'ON T'ATTEND A L'HOSTO ! T'ES PAS EN VACANCES SAIX, MERDE ! »_

L'hôpital ! Il avait complètement oublié ! Il était resté toute la nuit à s'occuper de Zexion sans voir le temps passé.

- « Désolé, j'arrive tout de… » Il s'arrêta un instant, réfléchit puis repris, le sourire aux lèvres. « Et puis non. Tu sais quoi Larxene ? »

_- « QUOI ENCORE ?! »_

- « Dis à Naminé de reporter toutes mes consultations. Je prends mon jour de congé. »

_- « DE…QUOOOOOOI ?! NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! SAIX, TU… »_

- « Salut. » Puis, il raccrocha et éteignit le portable avant de se tourner vers Zexion, ce dernier regardant le téléphone avec un vague regard effrayé, comme si ce dernier allait se mettre à mordre comme un chien enragé.

Saix rit discrètement devant la tête du plus jeune.

- « Oui, elle fait toujours cette effet-là quand on la rencontre pour la première fois. » Puis, il se rapprocha de lui, l'embrassant langoureusement. « Bien, à présent qu'on ne peut plus être dérangé, reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés… »

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Épilogue :

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !! »

- « NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS BIEN ?! POURQUOI TU HURLE COMME UNE FILLETTE ?!

- « MAIS… MAIS LA FILLE !! ELLE VIENT DE SE FAIRE DéCAPITER !!

- « MAIS C'EST NORMAL CRéTIN !! C'EST UN FILM D'HORREUR ! SI TU CONTINUE A GUEULER COMME çA, JE TE FRAPPE ! »

Devant la menace de Larxene, Demyx se tût. La situation déclencha les rires des autres présents, à savoir Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Axel, Roxas et bien sur, Saix et Zexion. Ils étaient tous réunis devant un film d'horreur particulièrement flippant, dans le noir, et le musicien n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de crier devant la mort horrible de la pauvre actrice. Après cet incident, il se reconcentrèrent sur le film.

Cela faisait environ trois semaines que Zexion et Saix sortaient ensemble et tout le monde était au courant. Lorsque le médecin avait présenté son petit ami à tout le monde, ils l'avaient immédiatement accepté parmi eux. Certain –dont Demyx, Larxene et Axel– l'appréciait tellement qu'ils avaient même tenté de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, bien que Saix –et Roxas– ait toujours été là pour veiller au grain.

Cela faisait à peine 5 minutes que le film avait repris que Larxene alluma la lumière et se mit à crier une énième fois, en direction d'Axel et Roxas cette fois.

- « OH VOUS DEUX LA ! ÇA VA, ON VOUS DéRANGE PAS TROP ?! »

En effet, les deux tourtereaux n'arrêter pas de s'embrasser incessablement, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Axel se tourna vers la blonde avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- « Nous ? Bien sur que non, vous ne nous dérangez pas. Mais c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter. »

Larxene tenta de contenir sa colère.

- « Non mais sérieusement. Vous voudriez pas calmer un peu vos ardeurs D'ANIMAUX EN CHALEUR ?! »

- Oula ! Tant d'agressivité de ta part ! Calme-toi, c'est pas ma faute si tu es encore célibataire. Et puis je te signale que Roxy et moi, nous ne sommes pas le seul couple ici présent. » Fit-il d'un ton pleins de sous-entendus en désignant Saix et Zexion.

- « OUI, MAIS EUX, ILS NE SE ROULENT PAS DES PELLES AVEC D'AFFREUX BRUITS DE SUCCION ! »

- « PARDON ?! ÇA VA PAS SE PASSER COMME ÇA !! »

Une bataille d'insulte sans fin débuta entre les deux. Roxas et Xaldin tentèrent de les arrêter, tandis que Demyx, Xigbar et Luxord se marraient comme des baleines devant la scène. Saix et le jeune homme aux yeux de cendre quand à eux, observaient tranquillement le spectacle. Zexion, qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de son ainé, sourit devant ce spectacle. Il se sentait vraiment bien, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Finalement, il leva la tête pour voir le visage de son aimé et prit la parole.

- « Dis… »

- « Oui ? »

- « En fait, tu avais raison… Cette vie n'est pas si ennuyeuse que ça… Il suffit de savoir s'y intéresser. » Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Voila, j'espère que cette histoire vous auras plu !

Pour le moment, j'hésite toujours entre écrire du ZexionXDemyx ou du XigdarXDemyx… Mais dans tout les cas, je pense poster une autre fanfic assez rapidement.


End file.
